terraria_fan_ideas_wiki_new_and_rebootedfandomcom-20200214-history
The Wood God
The Wood God is a Doom Mode boss. He is quite difficult and the player should be aware of him. He is fought after The Eye Of Plantera, but before Time Lord. Summoning Once the world is in Doom Mode, and the Eye Of Plantera is defeated, and the player has cut down 20 trees since they killed the last boss, The Wood God shall spawn. Battle "You've cut down the last tree you'll cut!" - Upon spawning The Wood God can break your house down and turn it into its aid if you make it out of wood. During the battle, the Dirty Tree Killer debuff will be inflicted on the player, which makes all trees and wood aggressive and makes them deal damage to the player. The trees and the boss become more aggressive the later the player is in the battle. The Wood God will begin by dashing towards the player quickly and shooting 5 splinter projectiles at the player. When touching the player, these act like Crystal Bullets. They get faster and more efficient when the boss loses more HP. In Expert Mode, the splinters create new trees. In Master Mode After dashing a random amount of times, The Wood God will shoot tree projectiles up from the floor and down again. Once the boss is at 75% HP or less, the boss can stop shoot a Death Ray of yellow dust particles. It rotates all around the boss and deals double the boss's damage. Once the boss is at 50% HP or less, it becomes faster until it dies. It also has the ability to shoot acorns down from the skies that instantly plants trees. Under 25% HP, these are replaced by Acorn Nukes that deal triple the boss's damage to the player and plant a load of trees. When the boss gets to 1 HP, instead of staying the same, it will say "You think you will defeat me? Not a chance." The boss will regenerate back to full HP and go up. It will drop nothing. If the player succesfully plants 10 acorns during the battle, it will stop and say "Fine. You apologise. Take this stuff." The boss will drop everything it drops and will fly up. The next time the player breaks a tree, the Wood God will spawn ten times with the message "DID I STUTTER?" and if the player tries the same thing, it will not work. Attempting to despawn him by exiting the game will not work. Drops Acorn (999999) 100% chance(A lot, as trees cannot be broken after the defeat of the Wood God) Wood (999999) 100% chance (A lot, as trees cannot be broken after the defeat of the Wood God) Soul Of Life (2-10) 100% chance One of the weapons will always drop: Acorn Stormrepeater - 20% chance Crusher Of Climate Change - 20% chance Aid Of The Wood - 20% chance Wood Titan Staff - 20% chance Living Tree Cannon - 20% chance These will only drop in expert mode: Treasure Bag(The Wood God) - Soul Of Light(4-8) - 100% chance Generator Of Woods - 100% chance